A Witcher's Offer
by coop500
Summary: A tiny child no bigger than one's finger must find shelter in Novigrad during a rainstorm. Geralt decides to provide it in the nicest way he knows. (Warning: Contains someone being nicely/safely eaten, don't read if this offends you.)


(It's kinda short I know, but with all the work IRL of preparing for winter I haven't had much time for a full sized story. But I have been writing little fluffy things like this to keep my writing skills in shape.

WARNING: This story contains soft, non-fatal and gentle vore, meaning one person swallows another whole, but don't worry no one is harmed by this and it's done in a protective, safekeeping sense.)

It's a cold, cool evening in Novigrad, most of everyone were in bed already or in taverns getting wasted, but for some going home wasn't so simple, especially when you lacked a home due to a new cat. A small young girl was carefully balanced on the bars of a warm brazier, lit for light mostly but for her, it was the only source of warmth she could find. It was dangerous to be so close to a fire at her size of just a few inches tall, if she fell in she likely would get some serious burns. But if she didn't keep warm she'd have the reverse problem. So carefully she gripped the bar she sat on to steady herself, basking in the warmth from her front while the cold continued to nip at her back, the fire fighting against it the best it could.

It was hard not to fall asleep at times, when stuff was quiet and the warmth was luring, the child had to shake her head to try and stay awake. Soon though staying awake wasn't a problem anymore... With a thunderous clap of lightening, a storm started to roll in, raindrops began to fall on the girl, getting her hair and shoulders wet first, while it was taking it's toll on the fire. "Ohh no please don't go out... " The child mumbled to herself, watching the fire flicker and steam, the flames struggling to withstand the downpour, but as the water got more intense, the fire couldn't take it anymore with the remaining coal and wood soaked in rain water. With a final sizzle the flames died out, the world around her suddenly feeling much more gloomy and dark, not to mention cold.

Her teeth chattered as the cold didn't just nip at her but more or less engulfed her, making sure to chase off any warmth the fire left behind before it died. She knew she had to do something, she couldn't stay here as it wasn't like the fire would light itself back up. However, just as those thoughts past her mind, there was a spark on the wet logs, seeming to come out of nowhere as if... it really did come out of nowhere. The spark wasn't enough to relight the long dead flames, but it tried again, another spark, slightly stronger than the last. "Dammit. " She heard a deep male voice say when the spark died almost just as quickly. Oddly enough the voice wasn't that loud, as if he was talking quietly on purpose, but there was certainly enough power behind it to be a human.

Of course the sparks were not coming from thin air, someone was somehow making them. The child gulped nervously, her heart skipping a few beats as she wondered if whoever it was knew she was here or not. Unable not to look, she slowly turned her head to look over her shoulder, at first only being greeted by a wall of chain mail and leather. But looking up, her eyes trailed over his chest, which was covered in another plate of leather with straps over it. Looking up higher, almost feeling if she looked any further she might tip backwards, she finally saw the man's face. He had white long hair and a beard, but it was his eyes that made her realize he was not a human, at least not anymore. They were yellow and the pupils were like that of a cat's, almost glowing faintly in the night.

The man paused then, those frightening eyes focusing on the child staring at him. He then slowly raised his hand, as if he didn't want to startle her, then flicked his wrist, a spark of flame appearing in his hand for a moment, then the brazier sparked again like it did before. He was somehow trying to magically light it, further proving he was not just a normal human. If it was dry it might have worked, or even in a light rain, but alas in this not even magic could defy it. The child realized he must have been a Witcher, which were said to be dangerous and cold hearted. But one thing she knew was it seemed he was trying to help her, despite his unnerving appearance her mother always told her to not judge a book by it's cover. Nervous and cold still though, she never took her little brown eyes off of him, hoping he could get it relit and if not, she appreciated him stopping whatever he was doing to try at least. It was more than most humans did for her, despite folks saying Witchers were heartless and cold.

Seeing how he didn't scare her off, he tried one more time, this time managing to start a small flame. This made the little one look away and see the fire starting up, watching it fight and struggle against unlikely odds, but alas it wasn't enough, with a few well placed raindrops on it, all that remained in a few moments was a sizzle. She sighed sadly to that and timidly looked behind her again at the large male, watching those yellow eyes give her a apologetic look. "Raining too hard, the fire won't stay. " He stated, which she knew and nodded slowly, still surprised by the quietness of his voice despite how deep it was. "I-it's okay, t-thank you for trying M-mister. " She sheepishly responded, her soft and delicate voice was quiet and part of her wasn't sure if he heard, unaware of the powerful hearing Witchers had.

"Fire might not have worked, but I know something that will, if you don't have anywhere else to go. " He offered, hoping at the back of his mind that he wouldn't scare her too badly with it. Truth be told she had no idea where she was going to hide to survive, she never had to in a rain storm this bad... so the Witcher's offer was tempting. Still her nervous instincts told her to not push her luck and turn down the stranger's offer, but her need to be warm and safe said otherwise. If he had malicious intent surely he wouldn't try to start the fire back up for her right? He would just snatch her up when she wasn't looking, as somehow he managed to sneak up behind her despite the size difference. Usually she heard humans coming, they were loud and clumsy, but this man... whatever he was, clearly was more graceful and clever... like a predatory animal.

That thought set off a few red flags in her head, tied to those eyes of his he very much looked like a predatory beast in human form, which stirred up a question or two in her mind. Did he eat meat? People? Borrowers like herself? All the above? As she made him wait for an answer, probably not the wisest thing, she couldn't help but look down at his middle, covered in armor still. The girl wasn't sure what she expected to see, as if it'd magically say on there what he ate, but all she saw was a wall of chainmail and leather, moving slightly as the large being breathed and awaited on the tiny girl to respond to his offer. Truth be told though, it was all the above and more, but not in the malicious way she thought. He had devoured people of all shapes and sizes, to keep them safe and snug inside, but never to hurt them. If he wanted to hurt someone he had many more practical ways of doing it.

Given her size it was not a surprise she was concerned about being a little midnight snack, but the Witcher planned to be gentle with her, a treasured and protected little midnight snack in his gut. Of course she had no idea what she'd be agreeing to, he kept that under wraps as if he told her, she'd no doubt try to flee and he'd have to either let her go with the knowledge she could freeze to death or worse, or chase her down and consume her. Both were not exactly great choices, but he was confident that helping her, one way or another, was the right one. If she ended up denying his offer he wasn't quite sure if he could walk away, knowing she'd be so much safer, warmer and better off nestled in his belly then wandering the streets, cold and alone. It'd be so easy to just scoop the little one up, slip her into his mouth and swallow, but she'd be no doubt terrified if he did that after saying no.

Of course the girl had no idea what he was thinking, part of her felt her thoughts of him being a people eater were crazy and irrational fears spawned by the cold. Stuck on her choice, she nervously shifted, tempted to ask him what he had in mind, but the fact he didn't say already made her feel it was something he wanted to keep a secret. "Really don't advise you stay out in this rain, you'll likely freeze to death. " He ended up speaking out, his words clearly meant to further encourage her into trusting him, but not for malicious intent. He had a point and he was likely correct, she would freeze to death, she already felt so cold and was shivering weakly, even if she tried to climb down and flee, she likely wouldn't get very far before he snatched her up.

Shifting on the hard, uncomfortable metal, she looked back up at his face, intimidating but holding a certain soft look to it despite the scars, eyes and overall grizzled and dangerous look. "Y-you're right... no I don't h-have anywhere else to go. " She admitted, giving another weak shiver, her body was almost getting too cold to shiver. The Witcher's expression softened further, the child spotting a gentle but faint smile on his lips, it not seeming like the face of a man trying to trick her, but one that just wanted to help and keep her protected. "I'll help you then, don't worry I won't hurt you. " He said truthfully, one hand slowly dipping down to carefully scoop her up off the metal. His hand was covered in a leather glove, but the massive fingers were well trained in picking delicate plants, giving him the experience to be gentle as he scooped her up.

She ended up rolling into his palm, which was okay as it was likely the safest part of his hand, fingers curling in a little to act as a fence to keep her from rolling off. It was already warmer in his hand than it was on the bar, the little one finding herself curling up in a small ball, basking in the slips of heat coming from his glove. But the Witcher had somewhere much warmer and softer in mind for her as he lifted her up to his face. "I'll be gentle, try not to be scared. " He whispered to her, softening his voice further since her ears were so close. His breath blew over her when he spoke, which seemed to add a more comforting edge to his words. He got a faint nod from her as her little eyes focused on his, a bit less nervous now than she was before. The Witcher's attempts to show he was being nice was helping, he just hoped it would stay when she's slipping down his throat.

Figuring there was no point in waiting now, he opened his mouth, not overly wide, but just enough for his tongue and lips to lap and gently slurp her into his mouth, past his teeth. As promised he was careful, making sure she was still safely out of harm's way of his teeth when he closed his jaws behind her. Oddly enough at first she didn't seem to react, possibly he took her by surprise. She was very cold to the touch, sending a shiver down his spine as it felt like he had a mouthful of ice or something. He curled his tongue around her cold, curled up body to try and help warm her up, but waiting for her to spring alive and start panicking any moment now.

For the child, it was weird, one minute she was calmly in his hand, basking in warmth from him and the next she felt a slimy tongue and chapped lips pull her into his mouth. It took her by surprise and for a moment she felt betrayed and stupid for trusting him. But the Witcher was rather gentle about it, more so than he had to be. She noticed as she was pulled into his maw, the tongue kept her limbs from his teeth, like he didn't want to accidentally bite them off. This kept her curled up, her heart pounding in her chest as she was afraid, but confused and hopeful that maybe, just maybe there was truth to his words, that he wouldn't hurt her. Flailing and fighting against him would only get her hurt, she knew that. All he had to do was take a single, swift bite to her and it'd be over, even by accident, so this made her decide to just... wait and see. Her size kept her from being able to stop it anyway, so her best hope was that he wouldn't actually hurt her.

Soon she felt his tongue curl around her body, the warm slimy muscle was actually pretty soft... it was like being wrapped up in a giant wet pillow that created warmth. She couldn't help but murmur happily from not being so cold anymore, the warmth of his mouth seeping into her body and chasing the cold out of her poor tiny bones. She was still nervous but decided to just let him hold her like this, not seeing the harm in it. Geralt kept the girl like this for a few long moments, letting her warm up so when he swallowed her, it wouldn't be such a harsh temperature change, but he couldn't keep her in his mouth all night. So eventually the tongue unfurled, cradling the little curled up girl now, before carefully easing her back towards his throat, tipping his head a little so gravity would be encouraging her to go down.

When the tongue let go, she felt a hint of longing, as she liked the embrace and was quite content, but now she was sliding back towards his throat... This proved her earlier hopeful thought wrong, that maybe he'd just warm her up in his mouth and spit her out. But on a logistical standpoint that wouldn't help much, she'd get soaked in cold rain again and be shivering and miserable in a few minutes. Still she couldn't help but be nervous and break her previous rule a little bit by attempting to shuffle back away from his gullet, understandably trying not to get swallowed down. But with a gentle nudge from his tongue and the slippery and slimy... everything, alongside gravity her shuffling did very little as she slid down closer. It was dark and she couldn't really see much, but she could imagine a dark red fleshy pit waiting to gulp her down.

The Witcher soon took a slow, careful swallow, feeling his throat engulf the little one with ease, a muffled surprised squeak coming from her before vanishing down inside. He felt a decent sized lump form in his neck, it feeling like for a moment that he swallowed a piece of food that was too big, but he managed not to cough or choke and instead swallowed gently again, the lump in his neck finally slipping down past his collarbone and into his chest. There was no turning back now, he swallowed the little girl and now he can only hope he could calm her and ease her worries once she was in his tummy. He found himself licking his lips, mostly to wet them but it did make him aware of how sweet she tasted... though he didn't like thinking about it, it made him feel guilty.

His throat was snug, but not crushing, even the swallows were not as bad as she feared. Powerful flesh rippled around her softly, kneading her deeper down inside of the warm Witcher. There wasn't much she could do, everything was just... so powerful, gentle and warm and soft, yes, but they were all still muscles that a careless swallow or something could hurt really bad. She tried to wiggle a little as she felt as much as heard his large heart beating in a relaxed pace, almost... almost slower than it should be. The wiggling was just absorbed by the flesh around her, it squished and gave under her, but didn't stop kneading her downward. A few moments later of gentle kneading and she slipped past a firm ring of muscle, soon sliding down into a dark, open space.

It was the Witcher's stomach, which gurgled softly in welcome to the little child. It was much warmer in here than anywhere else, being pretty much as deep inside of him as she could be. It was scary at first, knowing she was in his belly officially now. But it seemed empty... slimy yes, but it wasn't filling with digestive acid or anything. She let out a soft, squeaky and nervous whimper as she huddled by the nearest wall she could find, it might have been an open space but it wasn't a very big one, probably because she was too small to make it stretch. She could still hear his breathing, his heart beating and even blood pumping through veins, the strong mutated body working to keep him alive. It was almost overwhelming at first and she wanted to cover her ears, but she was taken from that when she felt a faint movement behind her... something large moving in a slow circle, the stomach wall was anyway but something on the other side was causing it.

"It's alright little one, you're safe now. " She heard the Witcher's deep voice say, which now rumbled around her, it wasn't loud though and almost soothing in a way. It made sense now that the movement was likely him rubbing his middle, showing she wasn't alone and he wasn't ignoring her or forgetting about her now that he gulped her down. It was a small comfort at least and made the other sounds less overwhelming. "Y-you're... not gonna hurt me I-in here? I won't be... um... " Being so young she wasn't sure what digestion was called, all she knew was stuff was eaten and the belly turned it into food. "No, you're alright in there, I'll make sure you won't get hurt. " He was tempted to fill in the blank, but felt the word might be a bit scary for her so he decided to leave it at that. She didn't have to know and this would go best if she stayed calm and so far, she was getting better.

In her mind the Witcher had no reason to continue being nice, she was trapped in his tummy and no way could she escape. So the fact he was still being nice showed he likely was telling the truth. All of this was still a little nerve wracking, but the child was not foolish, she couldn't deny it was warm and soft in here and... in a strange way, she felt safe. As long as he didn't hurt her, then nothing else could. She saw his armor covered middle before she was tucked away and she knew what Witchers were best known for, their abilities and skill in combat. Slowly, as if the girl was afraid to trigger something, she began to relax against the wall, leaning into the soft, squishy pink flesh, feeling it cradle her. His belly made a nice bed too, all in all it... oddly was probably the most comfortable place she's ever been in, though it was strange to think of being eaten like that.

Soon she found herself smiling, finally able to relax and not worry about getting stepped on, attacked by humans, animals or freezing to death. She realized she didn't say anything to him though and figured she probably should say something... What she wasn't sure and decided to let whatever came to mind first tumble out. "T-thank you... Thank you mister Witcher, for keeping me in your belly. It's... nice. " She shyly told him, feeling a little foolish afterwards as she felt she could have worded that better. Her response was some more gentle rubs from him, followed with three rhythmic thuds, possibly pats? "You're welcome little one, you can come out once the rain stops. " He assured her, before pausing and thinking there was something else he should tell her, even though he normally didn't tell people unless they asked. "Name's Geralt by the way, Geralt of Rivia. "

The little child hummed for a moment, where did she hear that name before... She couldn't put her finger on it but she did recall hearing that name before, somewhere. Maybe from a human in the city. "N-nice to meet you mister Geralt... My name is Bonnie. " She felt it was only fair if she gave her name back. Geralt had to admit the fleeting thought of making a light jest crossed his mind, but decided against it for now. "Pleased to meet you too Bonnie. " The Witcher instead nicely replied, starting to leave the scene so none of the drunk guards got suspicious of what Geralt was doing or did. He wasn't entirely sure how they'd deal with one freak eating another, given they disliked both Witchers and burrowers, but the act might be bad enough to make them put that aside.

Regardless since no one was screaming bloody murder, he could only assume that no one noticed and he still had business to attend to tonight, child or not nestled in his belly. But he was confident that he could do what he had to do without bothering the little one too much, as long as there were no fights. Meanwhile inside of his belly, little Bonnie felt the warm stomach sway slowly with Geralt's pace, at first given her size it was a little scary, having made her attempt to grip the walls so she didn't slide around too much. But as he continued to walk, she found that relaxing was the best thing to do and if she slid a little it was no big deal, the whole space was soft and plush.

The little girl was tempted to ask the Witcher where he was going, but the excitement of the day and the comfort of the gentle belly around her started to lure her to sleep. She tried to fight against it at first, but no matter how she sat his tummy was just so gentle and soothing now that she knew it was safe. Geralt's steady heartbeat and breathing was rhythmic and made the luring feeling even worse. Of course the Witcher was hoping she'd sleep, she needed it and it was late, plus the last thing he needed was the little one asking questions while he was talking to someone. It didn't take long for Bonnie to slip into a peaceful sleep, unable to deny her tired bones the rest it needed. She wasn't sure what would happen come morning, but right now she was safe, warm and protected which was all a little borrower child could ask for.


End file.
